


With A Touch of Magic (And The Two of You)

by chaerriepop



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerriepop/pseuds/chaerriepop
Summary: A newly realized witch, a new school, and them.ORThe jo yuriz supernatural school au no one asked for.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Choi Yena/Kim Chaewon (IZONE), Choi Yena/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Jo Yuri, Jo Yuri/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this so please give me feedback! A reminder that this is all for fun and nothing in this is to be taken seriously.

If you had asked Jo Yuri if she believed in the supernatural a week ago she probably would have laughed and made a joke about her favorite childhood movie being Halloween town, that would have been a week ago. Today she stands at the gates of what she can only explain to be a mini version of that school from x-men or something, she wouldn’t know the name of it, she's not a nerd.

Yuri’s mom all but pushed her out of the car while it was still running and left her with nothing but a “Goodbye” and an orange suitcase as she drove off leaving her only daughter to stand at the gates of an entirely new world. She felt her breath get caught in her throat and the air in her lungs suddenly became solid as the gates in front of her opened with an obnoxious creaking sound.

Yuri took several strides into the property before being met with two girls who seemed to have appeared from the air itself, “Hello! I’m Kwon Eunbi, head witch here at Enozi School for the Supernatural” the slightly shorter of the two said kindly but authoritatively.

“And I’m Lee Chaeyeon, the second, but just as skilled, representative witch!” The second girl seemed much more energetic as she took Yuri’s hand and began pulling her towards the large building farther down the driveway. Yuri turned around to grab her suitcase only to find it floating behind her, of course, she inwardly rolled her eyes, magic.

“So your transfer papers say that you are a newly realized witch? That’s a little odd for your age, most witches start to show signs during early childhood” Eunbi spoke aloud mostly to herself, Yuri quickly looked down after hearing what the experienced witch had said, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Chaeyeon smacked the back of Eunbi’s head giving her a glare, “BUT! That just makes you special!” Chaeyeon continued talking to Yuri about all sorts of relatively normal things for the next few minutes, only to be cut off by Eunbi when they had finally made it to the front of the school.

“This is Enozi school for the supernatural, here you will find students from all the main species” Eunbi led the other two through the maze of halls towards a giant common area filled with all sorts of students.

“Of course there are us, witches like you” Yuri flinched at the mention of her newfound identity “There are also the vampires, don’t mind them they think they are cooler than the rest of us because they are immortal” Eunbi waved at a group of students, eyes flashing red at the smell of a new student.

“Oh give it up Hyewon! No one thinks you're scary!” Chaeyeon yelled over her shoulder as the trio moved through the common area and out the back door.

“On the field over there you will see what looks to be a bunch of wild animals” Chaeyeon chucked at her own joke while Eunbi let out an unamused sigh “Get it Eunbi! Cause they’re werewolves! Animals!” Eunbi just shook her head and continued on with the tour.

About 30 minutes later and several confusing hallways the small group made it back to the front entrance where a rather small girl was waiting for them, “Hi! I’m Hitomi and I’ll be your roommate! We normally try to keep roommates grouped by species so they can help each other out with classwork and stuff!” Hitomi continued with a hushed tone “I mean of course unless you’re-”

“Ok, Hitomi that’s enough!” Eunbi cut off the younger witch “Please show Yuri to her room, without gossiping about other students!” she emphasized.

“Okay fine!” Hitomi said as she motioned for Yuri to follow her. After heading up two flights of stairs Hitomi finally stopped in front of a random door “Welcome to your new home!” the smaller girl said cheerfully.

The room was cozy, not too cramped but not too large either. There were two twin-sized mattresses on either side of the room, Yuri assumed the messy bed and the already decorated side of the room belonged to Hitomi.

Hitomi jumped onto her bed full of excitement “So! How did you show?” she asked, motioning Yuri to sit next to her. The newcomer had no idea what her roommate was talking about and only raised her eyebrows in confusion, “Ugh, how did you show your powers?” Hitomi explained as if it was obvious.

Yuri’s face turned pale, and she started to get nervous, she was worried about being asked this question. “Ummmm-“ Yuri was quickly cut off by Hitomi “Hey, if it’s personal that’s ok, I hope one day you get comfortable enough to tell me but until then I won’t pressure you.” Hitomi smiled softly “Now! Time for all the gossip that I have to catch you up on before your first day!”

***

Yuri was exhausted, Hitomi had been pointing at random people in last year’s yearbook and basically giving a play-by-play of their entire life for the past 3 hours. She doesn’t remember when she started to look out the window and daydream, but she guessed it was around the time when Hitomi started talking about Eunbi’s election campaign and how Chaeyeon had hexed all of her posters.

Suddenly two figures laughing at the edge of the woods caught Yuri’s attention. Sure, Hitomi had told her all about the campus woods. She had told her that they were tens of acres and filled with cool places to party at night, but Yuri never thought people would be out there during the middle of the day.

“Hey, who are those two girls” Yuri spoke, interrupting one of Hitomi’s wild stories about her new classmates. The other girl peeked out the window and let out an evil laugh “Finally, we can talk about the good stuff! Remember earlier when Eunbi told me not to gossip about other students?” Yuri nodded. “Well she really only meant two students, Yena and Chaewon, they’re roommates but like it’s weird.”

Yuri glanced back down at the two girls who seemed relatively normal “Why is it weird?” she asked innocently. “Because Yena is a werewolf, the school pack’s alpha, and head representative to be exact, and Chaewon is the second vampire representative. Normally species don’t room together but apparently they are some sort of special case.”

Hitomi continued, “So normally the vampires and werewolves kinda stay away from each other, ya know with the whole one wolf bite can kill a vampire thing” Yuri nodded acting like she knew exactly what Hitomi was talking about, Yuri, however, didn’t know about that at all. She had thought vampires were mostly immortal, but apparently they can get taken out by a dog bite? seems kinda weak.

Hitomi continued “Now take that information and add it to the Yena Chaewon roommate situation, it doesn’t make sense right? Well, that’s because they are together, like together together.” Hitomi then referenced the window.

Surely enough when Yuri peaked out to get another look at the two she saw Yena pinning Chaewon up against a tree leaving kisses down the vampire’s neck. Chaewon smirked, tilting her head up to give the wolf more access and looked directly into Yuri’s eyes.

She looked at Yuri almost as if she knew she was being talked about, but that would have been impossible. Yuri and Hitomi were on the third story of the building, whereas Chaewon was outside, two fields lengths away, and several feet into the forest. There was no way she could have heard what they were talking about, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chaewon and Yena would consider themselves good people, well minus the whole immortal and part wolf thing they had going on, but nevertheless Chaewon and Yena were good. Maybe that’s why they were always so surprised that they were the center of Enozi’s gossip.

“There’s a new witch that arrived today” Yena suddenly said, Chaewon rolled to her side and propped herself up onto her arm “Yeah? I knew I could smell new blood”, Yena huffed in response “Ok Count Dracula.”

The two were currently laying down in one of the many small clearings scattered throughout the school’s woods. It was calmer there, quieter, a place where the two could just be themselves, unfortunately, part of being the school’s hottest gossip/couple came with an abundance of popularity and expectations.

People expected Yena to be strong and aggressive, she was the school’s alpha after all, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. Sure, Yena was strong and a great leader but she was also funny and sensitive, at least she was when she was with Chaewon.

Chaewon, the second representative vampire, truly should have been the head representative based on power alone but her lack of social skills and motivation prevented her from that role. To anyone else Chaewon would seem aloof and cold but to Yena she was sunshine and warmth, she would move mountains for Yena if asked to.

Chaewon, who was still propped up on her arm, looked down at her girlfriend with admiration in her eyes “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” she asked. Yena hummed “I think you might have mentioned it once or twice, but I could use a reminder.” the older of the two whispered as she pulled Chaewon down into a soft kiss. The two were cut off when they heard Chaeyeon yell from the edge of the woods “Chae! Yen! It’s almost Afternoon Check-In!”.

Chaeyeon was a close friend of both girls and always seemed to have their back, that’s why when Chaewon and Yena started losing track of time in the woods Chaeyeon came up with an easy solution. Using the couple’s heightened hearing ability Chaeyeon was able to transfer any message to the two simply by yelling from the front edge of the forest.

The two girls grumbled as they stood up to head back towards the school, Yena’s hand quickly finding Chaewon’s. They filled their walk back in comfortable silence, sometimes Yena would make a joke or Chaewon would make a comment about hating her history professor but there was never a need for constant conversation between the two, they were just content being with each other.

It was after one of Yena’s jokes when they had finally arrived at the edge of the forest, the school and all its expectations only sat around two fields lengths away. Suddenly Chaewon stopped laughing, “Do you hear that?” she asked Yena, the older paused and listened before responding “Barely, I guess Hitomi got a hold of the new girl”.

_“Now take that information and add it to the Yena Chaewon roommate situation, it doesn’t make sense right?”_

Chaewon looked up and easily spotted the window of Hitomi’s room, perks of having vampire vision, Yena quickly followed her girlfriend’s gaze and smirked “Why don’t we give them something to talk about”.

By the time the words left her mouth Yena already had Chaewon pushed up against the nearest tree, the older leaned in closely and whispered, “Come on Chae, let’s give them a show.”

Yena started to slowly place kisses along Chaewon’s neck, “You’re evil” the younger whispered out “But I think we can do better than this.” She tilted her head upwards to give Yena more access “Oh, look who’s watching.”

Chaewon smirked, now looking dead into the new girl’s eyes, she could sense the unnamed girl’s heart rate increase as she quickly broke eye contact with the couple. Chaewon laughed out as she pulled Yena away from her neck and into a quick kiss, “Mission accomplished.”

The two then headed toward the school, hand-in-hand as if nothing had happened.

***

Afternoon Check-In’s may or may not have been started because of Yena and Yujin, one of the other members of Yena’s pack, she was one of the youngest pack members and Yena really bonded with her when she first arrived at Enozi.

Unlike vampires, who were turned by another vampire, witches and wolves carried a certain rare recessive gene. Witch genes were pretty straightforward, there were originally six main witch bloodlines but as time passed the gene became more watered down and it became more common for “new generation” witches to suddenly pop up from human parents whose genes had been dormant throughout centuries.

Wolf genes were slightly more complex, of course like any recessive gene both parents had to possess a form of it no matter how small. However, unlike witches whose powers normally develop with age, wolf genes have to be activated. Wolf genes can be activated in one of two ways, the first and most common way is through a bite of a fully realized wolf, the second way is mostly referred to as “the survival method”. The survival method occurs when someone that possesses the werewolf gene goes through severe trauma and their “inner wolf” is shocked into awakening to protect their human body. Those who go through the survival method are often more feral in their wolf form and harder to socialize with while human.

Yujin, like most of the wolves at Enozi activated their wolf gene through a bite, truthfully there was only one wolf in the Enozi history that was awoken by the survival method; Yena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Ok so for this chapter there is a little flashback scene, it will be indicated by the ~~~ symbols and it's also italicized. Thanks for reading!

The sound of Hitomi’s alarm filled the room, “Shit! We are late for Afternoon Check-In!” the small witch panicked and rushed out the door dragging a confused Yuri behind her.

“What is Afternoon Check-In,” Yuri asked in between gasps of air, for someone with such short legs Hitomi sure could move “Afternoon Check-Ins happen every day at around 2 o’clock” Hitomi came to a sudden stop as the two finally arrived at their destination.

Before Yuri stood what she could only assume to be every student at Enozi academy gathered into the school’s central common room, Hitomi continued “Basically we all have to Check-In with our head representatives so they can make sure we are all accounted for.”

Yuri scanned the room looking for familiar faces that Hitomi had pointed out earlier from her yearbook, she was definitely not looking for Yena and Chaewon, or at least that's what she tells herself.

Suddenly to Yuri’s surprise, a girl even shorter than Hitomi appeared in front of her, Yuri racked her brain trying to figure out who this girl was, _was it Nicki, no that wasn't right, maybe Naomi?_ Whatever the case was Yuri didn’t have much time to wait around and think as the girl in front of her cut off her thoughts, “It’s Nako” the new girl said with a hint of irritation “But A plus for trying.”

Yuri was stunned, _could this girl read minds or something?_ she thought to herself, once again her inner voice was cut off “Yup! One of the best parts of being a vampire.” the girl, Nako, bragged.

“Nako, get out of the new girl’s head, it’s rude!” Hitomi hissed out, “Fine, you witches are no fun anyways-” the small vampire suddenly stopped mid-sentence, sensing a presence behind her, and turned around to face Eunbi, alongside her was one of the vampires Yuri had seen earlier today when she was given her tour.

“Oh, haha, hey Eunbi and Hyewon” Nako’s seemingly snarky and playful attitude had done a complete one-eighty at the arrival of the head witch and her accomplice, “Nako, that is no way to treat a new student” Hyewon lightly scolded “Now apologize and try not to cause any more trouble today. I already have a headache from dealing with Minju.”

Nako turned to Yuri and muttered a quick apology before speeding away to no doubt cause some other sort of mischief. Now it was just Yuri, Hitomi, Eunbi, and Hyewon “I’m sorry about Nako, she just recently learned how to control her telepathic powers.” Hyewon reached a hand out towards Yuri introducing herself “I’m Hyewon, head vampire representative. Please feel free to come to me if Nako ever gets out of hand again, ever since Minju taught her how to compel people she’s been trying to get into everybody's minds. It’s also no help that she gets lots of practice on poor Yujin.”

Suddenly there was a crashing sound and what sounded suspiciously like Nako’s laughter from down the hall “Ten minutes, I can’t even have ten minutes without Nako and Minju pulling some sort of prank.” Hyewon sighed as she turned to clean up the mess the two other vampires had made. “It was lovely meeting you!” Yuri yelled out as the head vampire walked away.

Yuri felt a hand rest on her shoulder and quickly went on high alert but calmed down as she realized it belonged to Eunbi, “Come on” the older motioned “I want to introduce you to a few others.”

***

Yuri was exhausted, her day had both physically and emotionally drained her, yet here she was wide awake in a new bed, in a new school, in a new life. Yuri looked at the clock on her nightstand, it was 3 am, there was no way she would be getting any sleep tonight.

She closed her eyes and tried to count sheep in her mind, _one sheep two sheep three sheep-_ “Shhhh you’ve got to be quiet Chae!” Yuri’s eyes snapped open at the sound of a voice outside her room.

“I thought you liked it when I was loud” a second flirtatious voice made itself heard, “Kimberly Chaewon. We are in public.” the first voice replied sounding appalled and Yuri heard what she can only assume to be the sound of the owner of voice one hitting the owner of voice two.

 _Wait, Kim Chaewon? That must mean the first voice is Yena, wow she sounds a lot different from earlier at Check-In,_ Yuri’s mind wandered back to her interaction with the two at today’s Check-In.

~~~

_“Come on, I want to introduce you to a few others” Eunbi led Yuri to a small circle of people and continued, “These are some of my friends and your fellow classmates” Eunbi turned from Yuri and addressed the group as a whole “Guys, this is Yuri, she’s a newly realized witch. Please introduce yourselves in a calm manner.”_

_“Hi I’m Wonyoung! I’m a witch too! I can't wait to get to know you better, I’ll finally have someone besides Hitomi to have girls night with!” A tall bubbly teenager greeted Yuri excitedly, quickly following the girl’s introduction an equally tall teenager whined out at Wonyoung “You never invite me to girls night!”_

_“Well Yujin, that’s because girls night is on a full moon and you, my dear friend, turn into a shedding, drooling, smelly monster.” Wonyoung stated matter-of-factly, Yujin’s body slumped in sadness, “But, if you want just you and me can have a girls night together” with that addition the young wolf perked up._

_Another girl, seemingly older than the two she had just met, pulled Yuri aside “Don’t mind Yujin, she’s still a pup. I’m Sakura, the second representative wolf and beta of our school’s pack. I hope we can get along well, never be afraid to come to us wolves if anyone messes with you, we’re kind of protective haha.” Yuri smiled, Sakura seemed like a genuine kind soul._

_Yuri was finally starting to get a feel for the school when everything went to shit, there was a growl that shook the room, Sakura and Yujin went on high alert and stood protectively in front of Yuri and Wonyoung while searching for the potential threat._

_Luckily they didn’t have to search long as the owner of the growl spoke up “Don’t. You. Dare. Look. At. Her.”, there by the back door was Yena, eyes flashing gold holding some poor boy by the collar of his shirt. Sakura sprung into action and tried to defuse the situation, she didn’t want her alpha to be given another detention._

_“Yena, hey calm down, what’s going on,” she asked in a calm manner. Despite being older than Yena, Sakura and her wolf still knew that Yena ranked higher and therefore did not want to come off challenging._

_“Fucking perv thought he could look at Chaewon’s ass when she was leaving. My Chaewon.” Yena growled out, canines enlarged and bared ready to annihilate anyone who dared to look at what was hers._

_Yuri was in shock, the poor boy looked like he was about to wet himself, Sakura lightly rubbed circles on Yena’s back trying to calm her down, “I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it” her words were cut off by another one of Yena’s growls “Chaewon is mine!”_

_Sakura was struggling, she knew Yena was close to snapping but there was only so much she could do without Chaewon being there to calm down Yena._

_Then, right on time, as if she had sensed the commotion, Chaewon appeared using her vampire speed to get to Yena as soon as possible, wrapping her arms around the angered wolf. Yuri watched in awe, it was as if someone had flipped a switch, Yena placed the boy down, her breathing steadied, and her eyes returned to their normal color._

_Yena let out a deep breath and sighed, everything would be fine, Chaewon was there now, everything would be fine._

~~~

So here Yuri sat, wondering how this seemingly rage-filled girl was joking around and laughing as if she didn’t almost murder someone today. She’ll admit it, Yuri is intrigued by the couple and their dynamic, call it innocent curiosity, and it was this curiosity that made Yuri slip from her bed and follow the couple.

Yuri didn’t know what to expect when she opened the back door the two girls had left from a few seconds earlier, but what she didn't expect was to walk right into Yena and Chaewon who seemed to be waiting for her.

Yuri stood there with her mouth opening and closing, she meant to be saying words but nothing came out, only ridiculous stutters and gasps of air. “So, are you going to stand there doing fish impersonations all night or are you going to finish following us. You were following us, right?” Yena said in a tone Yuri couldn’t decipher.

“Be nice love, can’t you hear the poor girl’s heartbeat? After your little show earlier today I’m surprised she's still conscious.” Yena winced at Chaewon’s mention of her outburst, “Ah yes, well to be fair he deserved it, dumb prick thought he could take what’s mine.”

Chaewon rolled her eyes and pulled Yena in by her hips “Fuck, I love it when you get so possessive.” she grabbed Yena roughly by her hair and exposed the wolf’s neck, eyes flashing red as she licked up her girlfriend’s jugular.

“Ehem” Yuri fake coughed, reminding the two girls of her presence, quickly straightening the couple out.

Yena was the first to speak up out of the two “Hey Yul” Yuri quirked an eyebrow at the new nickname bestowed upon her, she wasn’t even aware the two knew her name in the first place, “Since you’re already up, want to see something cool?”. At that moment Yuri saw a different Yena, she had a goofy smile plastered on her face and eyes full of excitement. Yuri wanted to see more, “Lead the way”.

Yuri followed the couple deep into the woods, “You two aren’t going to like murder me right?” she was totally joking, sort of. Chaewon chuckled “Although you do smell” she leaned over towards Yuri and inhaled dramatically “Ravishing, I’m disappointed to inform you that vampires here aren’t allowed to feed off other students”. Yuri was speechless for what seemed like the thousandth time tonight, Yena snorted “And you had the nerve to tell me I scared her” Yena turned around and started walking backwards to face the other two girls.

“Don’t worry Yul, Chae follows the rules...most of the time.” the wolf sent a flirtatious wink to her girlfriend and that same goofy smirk towards Yuri.

The trio continued walking a little farther when they came to a clearing with a small pond, Yuri was in awe; the star's reflections bounced off the water in the most breathtaking way.

“Come on, there is a dock over here!” Yena excitedly shouted, jumping up and down. She took off running leaving Yuri with Chaewon who just sighed, Yuri looked towards the vampire and saw nothing but admiration and love in her eyes as she watched Yena bound up and down the dock like a small child.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Ok, so this chapter might have a slight tw(?) it basically talks about how Yuri, Yena, and Chaewon all came to Enozi so it mentions some death because Chaewon is a vampire. On that note remember to leave comments and suggestions!

The three girls sat silently on the dock, Yuri on one side of Chaewon and Yena on the other side, curled up in a ball resting her head in Chaewon’s lap. “So” Chaewon broke the silence “You’re a newly realized witch, that means you probably don’t know a lot about supernaturals. Do you have any questions?” at this Yena sat up straight and looked expectantly at the youngest. 

“Well all I know about is the witch gene, I think that’s what it’s called? I don’t know much about other species though.” Yuri replied honestly. Chaewon gave her a small smile “Well the good news is that you have two other species sitting right in front of you, willing to tell you anything your heart desires to know.” Yuri smiled. 

“Well I would like to know how you two became, well, you two.” she giggled out motioning to the couple with her hands “And Chaewon, is it true? Are you really… dead?” she whispered that last part as if it were a secret. 

Chaewon chuckled “To answer your first question; a vampire must be turned by another vampire by dying after consuming each other's blood. To answer your second question; yes, I am what most humans would consider dead.”

Yuri nodded as a way to show she understood the girl’s explanation and decided to ask a follow-up question “So how did you umm get turned?” the vampire tensed. 

“Technically it’s considered rude to ask a girl how she died, but you look like you can keep a secret.” Yuri watched as Yena intertwined her fingers with her girlfriend giving Chaewon’s hand a light squeeze of support. 

“It was my eighteenth birthday, I was the youngest out of my friend group so they were excited to take me to my first club, even if I couldn’t legally drink like the rest of them.” Chaewon smiled fondly at the memories of her friends, “But just because I legally couldn’t drink didn’t stop me from taking a few shots and dancing wildly on strangers.” Yena let out a quiet rumble at the mention of her girlfriend dancing with others. 

“Oh shut up you big oaf! I’m telling my superhero origin story, we don’t have time for your stupid wolfie hormones getting mad cause I once held hands with someone else.” Chaewon snapped at her girlfriend then continued on with her story.

“As I was saying, little eighteen-year-old Chaewon was in a club for the first time and obviously was not remembering the golden rule of stranger danger.” she paused for a moment and suddenly got serious “I’m sorry for having such a goofy tone, it’s a coping mechanism, I guess even now I’m still not fully used to it, the whole being immortal thing.” Yena cuddled into the vampire to show support whereas Yuri settled for grabbing Chaewon’s hand and giving it a squeeze similar to the one Yena had given it earlier. 

“I ended up drunk and separated from my friends, there was this strange guy who’d been eyeing me the whole night, he came up to me and asked me if I needed help. I thought he was just going to help me call a cab or something, I was wrong, he pulled me into an alleyway and started touching me. I was drunk and didn’t know what to do, but what I did know is that I was a lesbian and did not want any man near me, so logically in my inebriated state I did the only thing I could think of, I bit him. Not my smartest move” Chaewon laughed, but this time it wasn’t full of happiness like the laughs Yuri has heard throughout the night, no, this was a laugh filled with spite. “Anyway, long story short, getting bit by a human pissed him off, he said some stupid corny shit like “I’ll show you a real bite”, and then poof vampire Chaewon was born. The end.”

Yuri didn’t know how to react so she settled with the most generic thing she could think of, “I’m so sorry.” Chaewon smiled lightly at her “Don’t be. I’m actually kinda glad it happened, I mean if it didn’t I would have never came here and met Yena.”

At the mention of her name Yena decided it was her turn for storytime, “I guess now that you know how vampires are turned you probably want to know about werewolves, so umm similar to witches, wolves have this gene, right? Well, it’s only activated one of two ways; the first is if a person who has the gene gets bitten by a wolf with an already activated gene, the bite triggers the other wolf’s gene to activate.” Yena took a shaky breath and looked at Chaewon for reassurance, “The um second is through extreme trauma, the wolf gene gets activated for survival needs.” Yuri noticed a switch in Yena’s demeanor, she had seen many different sides of Yena today, but none of them seemed this vulnerable. 

Chaewon took over from there, “Yena’s family owned a small convenience store, one day there was an armed robbery, she was the only survivor. That robbery and her having to experience seeing her family murdered triggered Yena’s wolf gene making her a product of the survival method. Her wolf is more feral and on edge, her emotions and impulses are harder to handle, you witnessed a small example of that earlier today.” Chaewon pulled Yena into her lap and continued on while stroking her girlfriend’s hair lovingly. 

“A lot of people here don’t know why Yena and I room together, we know you got some of the information from Hitomi earlier today, thanks to our amplified hearing.” Yuri’s cheeks flushed remembering her first encounter with the couple. “Besides a few friends, only the representatives and staff know the reason why we room together; Yena is Enozi’s first survival method case and they had no idea how to approach her. She was unsociable and aggressive towards her peers, her wolf was terrified, and always tried to protect Yena and itself from anything it deemed a threat.” 

Yena, whose head was currently snuggled into her girlfriend’s chest, finally spoke up “You’re making it seem like I’m some sort of monster.” Chaewon grabbed Yena’s chin and made the older girl look into her eyes “You aren’t a monster, you went through something terrible and of course it had effects on you. You might be different but you are not a monster.” Chaewon gave Yena a quick kiss before returning her attention to Yuri. 

Yuri who was in awe of the two girls for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight, in awe of how Chaewon looked at Yena with so much love, and how Yena returned the favor by looking at Chaewon like she was the only thing keeping her grounded. 

“Yena and her wolf were trapped in that state of fear for a little over six months until one day a beautiful, amazing, hot, sexy, smart, kind, caring..” Chaewon was cut off by Yena once again “We get it, you’re full of yourself, moving on!” Yuri let out a light giggle as the vampire continued with her tale. 

“Ah yes, well six months later I arrived and I took it upon myself to befriend Yena, I guess it was more of a “ _ us loners have to stick together _ ” thing. Soon enough her wolf started to feel safer and Yena started opening up more to me and eventually a select few of the other students. By this time I think we had been dating for a few months, and it was actually Chaeyeon’s idea to have us room together to keep Yena’s wolf calmer. The headmaster had no choice but to agree, I mean it was that or have to deal with me getting pissed off that I don’t get my night time cuddles and an angry wolfie Yena.” Chaewon finished with a smile. 

Once again Yuri couldn't process the strength of Yena and Chaewon, the way she saw them before, and the way the school sees them, couldn't be more wrong. “Why are you telling me all of this?” Yuri finally asked the question that had been nagging at her for quite a while. 

Yena got up from her spot in Chaewon’s arms and moved to sit in front of Yuri, “To be honest, I don’t completely know the answer to that. Maybe because sometimes you need someone to open up to, even if it’s only a little.” 

Yuri shivered, she didn’t know if it was from the night’s breeze or the girl’s honest words, either way, it sparked something in the young witch, “I had a best friend growing up, her name was Gyuri, we would do everything together.” Chaewon scooted closer to hear Yuri who was barely speaking above a whisper. “Gyuri and I were neighbors so we would walk to school together every day. On our way to school, we always passed this old vacant house, it always gave me the creeps but Gyuri was braver than me, she would always try to coax me into going in with her.” the young witch continued with nervous breaths. 

“About two weeks ago we heard that city hall was finally going to bulldoze it down and build some sort of shopping center over it. Personally I was excited that stupid house would be gone, Gyuri on the other hand wasn’t so keen on the idea. I remember her inviting me over for one of our weekly sleepovers, everything was normal until she woke me up super late after her parents had gone to bed. She wanted to give the house a sending off party or something like that.”

Yuri paused, before she could start again Yena spoke up, “You don’t have to tell us if you aren’t ready.” Chaewon quickly agreed “Yeah, just because we shared our stories doesn’t mean you have to tell us yours.”

Yuri firmly responded “No. I need to tell someone, I can’t keep this to myself anymore.” The couple nodded in understanding as Yuri started speaking again, “I thought we would just go in the house and maybe split a beer she had stolen from her parents or something, so I reluctantly agreed to go into that nightmare maker, but of course Gyuri wasn’t the traditional type. Instead of pulling some cheap alcoholic drink that we would both pretend to like from her bag, she pulled out a fucking ouija board and a ton of candles, which basically had fire hazard written all over it.” Yuri added a bit of sarcasm to try and lighten her mood, anything to prepare her for what happens next.

“I didn’t want to but Gyuri promised it would be fine, that she had bought the board at Walmart so how real could it even be, so I gave in. There was a spirit, I can’t remember his name, but he was so mad.” tears started to slowly fall from the witch’s eyes, this was the first time she really told anyone the full extent of the truth. “He was so mad and kept saying stuff about how he was insulted by a witch summoning him in such a juvenile way, of course I didn’t know what he was talking about and started to get scared, like the most terrified I had ever been in my life. He said he wanted to punish me, I turned to Gyuri for help, she was braver, she would know what to do, but her eyes were a glossy white and her lips were this sickening purple, like life itself had been sucked from her.” 

Yena and Chaewon each wrapped their arms around a now sobbing Yuri. “I didn’t know what to do, I felt all these emotions and rage. The candles; I guess my powers made them explode? I remember the house going up in flames, and I remember being drained from all my energy as I made the fire spread not knowing how to control it. The next morning I woke up in the middle of ash, I had burned the house to the ground. By then there were cops and firefighters and ambulances all around me trying to make sure I was ok but the only thing on my mind was Gyuri. I kept asking everyone where she was but they looked at me with pity and like I was crazy, an EMT finally told me that there were no other remains found in the ash. Like Gyuri was never there in the first place.”

Yuri finally crumbled and let her tears fall free, she had been holding all this fear and guilt inside. Her parents treated her like a time bomb when Yuri told them what had happened and sent her off to a school halfway across the country, she had no one, she was alone.

Chaewon spoke up, “You’re not alone Yuri, you have people at this school just like you, and if you want us, you have Yena and I.” Yuri let out a small smile, though still crying “You read my thoughts?”

“I normally don’t, yours were just so loud. I’m sorry.” Chaewon admitted, Yuri took her hand “Don’t be, it was sweet.”

Yena whined in protest, “Hey! I can be sweet too!” Yuri giggled at the wolf’s antics as she pushed herself up and onto her feet, extending a hand towards both Yena and Chaewon, “Come on you two, we should head back. In case you forgot tomorrow, or rather today, is my first official day as a student at Enozi.”

The girls each took the hand that was offered to them, “She’s right, we can’t have our Yul late on her first day.” Yena said towards her girlfriend who nodded in agreement, “Yup! We have to set up our Yul for success.”

Yuri let out a silent thanks to the night for hiding her light blush in its darkness. The walk back to campus went smoothly, the two girls holding Yuri’s hands chatted amongst themselves letting out the occasional laugh or playful whine, of course, Yuri had no idea what they were talking about. The only thing running through her mind were two words; 

_ our Yul. _

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey besties, should I plug my cc or twitter? Anyways enjoy this little chapter and remember to leave feedback or something!

Yuri skillfully snuck back into her room, or at least she thought she had, “And where have YOU been?” 

_Fuck. Hitomi’s up._ Yuri quickly thought to herself and decided to play it cool, “Oh umm hey Hitomi! I was just out on a walk you know, first-day jitters and all.” she didn’t know why she had lied, but something in her gut told her to keep her time with Yena and Chaewon to herself, for now at least. 

“Oh. Well don’t worry too much Yuri, as long as you stick with me and the witches you’ll be fine!” and with those words, Hitomi promptly went back to bed for the few remaining hours the two had before school started. It took Yuri a little while longer to finally get some rest, she may or may not have been awake thinking of a certain wolf and vampire couple, of course once again she would never admit to it. Fortunately, after about thirty minutes Yuri was finally able to sleep and prepare herself for the day ahead of her. 

***

The next morning Yuri found herself sitting with Hitomi and Wonyoung in the cafeteria rifling through her welcome packet, “So we have to actually learn real school stuff too? Why can’t this be like Harry Potter or something.” Yuri groaned out after realizing her second period class was calculus. 

Wonyoung giggled, “Hey at least you’ll be with students that are your own age in those classes, you’ll be in my class for all magic-related courses because of your….late start?” Yuri rolled her eyes and bantered playfully with her new friends “Yeah yeah I get it, I’m a late bloomer. You see a pretty girl and suddenly it’s all let's hate on her.”

She was excited to start her first official day of school, to finally be at a place she belonged, and Enozi had pancakes for breakfast which was obviously a plus, but of course nothing could ever just run smoothly for Yuri. She was flipping through some pages on full moon protocol when, objectively one of the worst things that could have happened to a girl on her first day at a school full of supernaturals happened; Yuri had gotten a paper cut in a room full of vampires, _fuck_. 

“Code Red! Code Red!” Hitomi quickly yelled, alerting the entire student body. The cafeteria went silent, and for a moment everything was still, that was until some random vampire tried to lunge at Yuri. 

Fear, that’s all Yuri felt, pure undeniable fear. _Well, it was nice being alive for a little bit,_ Yuri had all but accepted her fate when a pair of arms scooped her up and sped her to some random dorm room. She had assumed it was a dorm room because of the two beds pushed together to form a single massive one and the clothes scattered throughout the room. 

The stranger locked the door as soon as they arrived, dropped Yuri onto the bed, and quickly ran into the bathroom, locking herself away from Yuri. The witch was confused as to why her hero would ditch her like that instead of comforting her, then it clicked. _Wait a minute. The only person who could have gotten to me that quickly would have had to be another vampire._

Well, that gave Yuri one of two options; to thank her unknown savior, or beg for her life, she hadn’t decided yet. She decided the best course of action would be a little bit of both, just to be on the safe side. Yuri was about to knock on the bathroom door when a familiar growl shook the building, a growl she had only heard once before when someone had checked out Chaewon, which meant one thing...Yena. 

Putting two and two together Yuri once again used her superb deduction skills to figure out who’s room she was in and who her savior was, “Chaewon?” Yuri called out softly. 

“Yuri, stay on the bed okay? Yena and the pack are handling things out there, do not leave our room.” Chaewon said through labored breaths, she had told Yuri that her scent had been enticing but she never thought the young witch’s blood could be so alluring.

“No, I’m coming in, Chaewon. I trust you, now unlock the door.” Yuri approached the bathroom door, “Are you insane?” Chaewon screeched “I don’t give a shit if you trust me, there is no way in hell I would risk putting you in that situation.”

Yuri knew she should probably listen to the vampire, but a part of her wanted to test and see if Chaewon could really control herself, so she bluffed “Fine. then I guess I’ll just go to my own room then.” the witch proclaimed as she turned her direction away from the bathroom and towards the front door. She started a countdown in her mind _one, two, three-_ her train of thought was derailed as she felt the same pair of arms that rescued her minutes ago wrap around her waist and pull her back to the bed, _bingo._

Jo Yuri was deranged, bonkers, unhinged, insane, fuck she was out of her damn mind- Chaewon was sure of it, because who in their right mind would do something so stupid, but that would have to come later because there was a bigger issue at hand, or rather at Yuri’s finger.

The small cut had stopped bleeding by now but was still covered in a delicate coat of dried blood, it’s sweet metallic scent mercilessly overwhelming the vampire. Chaewon needed to leave, she needed to get as far away from Yuri as possible, to cleanse herself from the witch’s scent. Yuri, of course, wasn’t going to let that happen.

So before Chaewon had the chance to run back to the bathroom of safety Yuri grabbed her by the arm and proceeded to do one of the stupidest things she could have done, she pressed her cut finger to the vampire’s lips.

_“I trust you.”_

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a short little update :D

Chaewon and Yena started their day like any other, tangled in each other's arms with lazy smiles painted on their faces, “Good morning baby” Yena mumbled out while pulling her girlfriend closer to her. Chaewon cooed at the older girl’s show of affection, both her and Yena cherished these mornings together more than anything, “Good morning to you too my love. What time is it?” The two had a habit of sleeping in late together. 

Yena reluctantly rolled to her side of their bed to check the alarm “Fuck. Babe breakfast starts in like four minutes!” With that both girl’s quickly got out of bed and flew through their morning routine, Yena got the bathroom first while Chaewon got dressed and vice versa.

The couple was only ten minutes late to breakfast which gave them plenty of time to fully wake up, Chaewon took Yena’s hand “Do you want to try and find Yuri? Maybe we could ask her if she wants to sit with us?” 

Normally Chaewon and Yena would sit outside during meals away from crowds to help ease Yena’s wolf. However, more recently Chaewon has been trying to slowly move their mealtimes inside, don’t get her wrong- she loves Yena and hates other people, it’s just sometimes she wants to be a little closer to the blood cooler.

Yena motioned across the room towards a table filled with witches, there in the center sat Yuri “Looks like she found some people to sit with already, we can try again at lunch or tomorrow.” Both girls sighed in disappointment, for some reason they both felt a pull towards the newest witch and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. 

Just as Yena started to head towards the breakfast bar for some of her beloved cinnamon toast crunch, she felt Chaewon stiffen, all it took was a squeeze of her hand for Yena to know someone in the cafeteria had triggered a code red.

Both girls went on high alert, praying it wasn’t Yuri who was hurt, if it were Chaeyeon, or basically anyone else, they would probably be able to handle the situation themselves, but Yuri was a newly realized witch with no experience around frenzied vampires. All the couple’s hope vanished when they heard Hitomi shout “Code Red! Code Red!”

It was as if they could read each other's minds, Chaewon ran as fast as she could to get to Yuri and take her to safety. Yena on the other hand used her status and pack ranking to get the other wolves to help contain and calm the vampires.

Granted, Enozi was filled with powerful witches, but when it came to pure strength and reflexes the wolves were the school’s best option for keeping the vampires in line.

Yena released a warning growl “Anyone who touches Yuri will deal with me. Stand down.”, this caused several of the vampires to snap out of their haze leaving only the newest and youngest vampires to deal with. Hyewon sped towards Yena and quickly took control of the situation, “Go check on Chaewon and Yuri, I’ve got things handled here.” the head vampire thanked Yena once again before sending the wolf onward. 

It was strange, to say the least, the way Yena felt when Yuri was in danger. It was a feeling she normally associated with Chaewon, a mix of fear and desperation with a hint of something Yena just couldn’t describe. She decided she should talk to Chaewon about it, Chaewon always helps Yena with her emotions, she would know what to do.

Talking to Chaewon about it would have to wait though, because Yena had finally arrived at her room and has to comfort Yuri, who was probably freaking out, or at least that was the plan until she walked into her room to find Yuri’s cut pressed to Chaewon’s lips and the witch whispering _“I trust you.”_

Prior to her wolf gene activating Yena would consider herself a pretty level headed person, but that seemed like a lifetime ago. Current, post wolf gene activation Yena, was a completely different story.

So when Chaewon noticed Yena frozen by the door she could only pray that the more rational side of Yena would come out, what she was not expecting was to see Yena cover her eyes like a child and scream “I didn’t see anything!” quickly followed up by “Chaewon if you eat Yuri there will be no cuddles for a week!”

At the wolf’s statement, Yuri removed her finger from the vampire’s lips and turned to face Yena, eyes wide and accusing “I’m sorry, do you want to repeat that? Because I know damn well I didn’t just hear you say my life was only worth a week of cuddles.”

“You should take it as a compliment! Most people are only worth a day without cuddles if Chaewon eats them!”

Yuri then turned to the vampire “How many people have you eaten?!” Chaewon put her hands in the air, surrendering, “I haven’t eaten anyone….recently!”

Yena approached the bed and sat between the two girls. “So Yul, that’s quite a first morning impression.” Yuri flopped back onto the bed, dramatically throwing her hand on her forehead like a damsel in distress, “Please, that has to be the worst first day in the history of Enozi. That’s it, I have to transfer.” 

Chaewon and Yena let out hefty laughs, both joining the witch in laying down, “Don’t worry Yul, on Yena’s first day she tried to fight Eunbi and ended up locked in the wolf cellar in a sleeping spell for two days.” Yena shoved Chaewon playfully, “Oh please Chaewon, don’t forget on your first day you accidentally broke Nako’s hand when you gave her a handshake.”

Now it was Yuri’s turn to laugh, “Wait wait wait, you guys can’t just leave me with that! I need backstories! I need a major motion picture!”

Chaewon hummed “Hmm, how about if you sit with us at lunch we’ll tell you then?” a smile slowly spread across Yuri’s face, “If you wanted to eat with me you could have just asked.”

Chaewon was about to defend herself when a voice came over the building’s intercom “Hello students of Enozi, this is Kang Hyewon head vampire representative. After today’s code red I would like to apologize on behalf of the vampires. I have also spoken to the headmaster, we have agreed to skip first and second period today and will return to our normal school schedule by third period. Thank you for your time, once again this has been Kang Hyewon head vampire representative.”

Yena rolled onto her side to check the clock she kept on her nightstand. “Looks like we have a little under an hour until we need to head to class. That gives us the perfect amount of time for…” Yena’s voice trailed off as she gave the two other girls a mischievous smirk. 

“Oh you’re on,” Chaewon said with determination, returning Yena’s smirk with her own look of tenacity. “Wait what are you guys talking about?” Yuri asked the couple, feeling out of the loop. Yena responded with a vague “Oh you’ll see.” as she got off her bed and headed towards one of the two desks in the room. 

Yena slowly opened the lower right drawer and grabbed a small black box, she turned around to flash it‘s contents to Yuri who gasped in shock “No way…”

***

“Fuck you and your blue shell!” Yuri screamed at Yena who had just knocked her back six places on their final lap, “Don’t hate the player! Hate the game!” Yena cackled out evilly. 

The three girls sat on Yena and Chaewon’s “mega bed”, Yuri found out Yena had named it, playing Mario Kart on Chaewon’s nintendo switch. 

“And that’s three wins for me, one win for Yul, and two wins for Chaewon; making moi, the Mario Kart champion.” Yena jumped up and did a victory dance 

“Boo!” Yuri and Chaewon heckled in unison. 

Yena turned and bowed “Thank you, thank you! I love the fans!” Just then a voice came over the intercom once again reminding the students that their third period class was to start in 10 minutes. 

Yena quickly turned off their game and grabbed the books she and Chaewon would need for the rest of their classes. “My stuff is still in the cafeteria so I can grab it on my way to um…” Yuri paused trying to remember her schedule.

“You most likely have one of the witch classes for third period, it’s around the time when we split into our respective species classes,” Chaewon told Yuri. 

“Oh so that means I have class with Wonyoung!” Yuri excitedly replied as she headed towards the door. Before she could leave, she was being stopped by a voice she’d grown familiar with in the past day. 

“Hey Yul, could you maybe wear this for today?” Yena shyly asked, handing Yuri one of her hoodies. “It’s just Chaewon and I can't be with you all day and after this morning and stuff…”

Yuri blushed, not knowing the full meaning of the jacket but putting it on with pride “Aw, you guys do care about me.” the youngest teased. It was Yena’s turn to blush now “Oh shut up, now let’s go. We don't want you to be late.”

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Immediately Yuri felt eyes on her, attention she wasn’t used to, and quite frankly attention she didn’t want. Her third period class, Magic Throughout History, flew by at an unexpected pace, and before Yuri knew it Wonyoung was standing in front of her desk. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Yuri asked, embarrassed that she hadn’t heard a word the younger girl had said. Wonyoung rolled her eyes, “I said: come on, Yujin is waiting outside to walk with us to lunch.” Yuri’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment “Of course, of course, sorry for the hold up.”

Yuri carefully stepped out from her desk and grabbed her belongings, quick to follow Wonyoung who was already by the door standing with an energized Yujin. As she joined the two Yujin froze and leaned towards Yuri, almost as if she was sniffing the witch, with her nose scrunching and a look of confusion, Yujin looked down at Yuri. “Why do you have Yena’s alpha scent on you?” Yujin sniffed again, this time inhaling long and deep before continuing, “And Chaewon’s scent too?”

Wonyoung gasped lightly and hit Yuri’s arm playfully “You didn’t tell me you got scent marked on your first day!” Yuri looked at the two girls in front of her like they were speaking a different language. 

“I’m sorry but what? I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, can we just head to lunch? I’m starving.” Yuri asked quickly, trying to change the topic to something she could actually understand. 

Wonyoung simply sighed as the three girls headed towards the cafeteria, “Sure, but there is no way you’re getting out of this one.” 

Yuri huffed, “Get out of what? I have literally no idea what you’re talking about Wonyoung. I’m new to this whole thing remember?”

Yujin decided now would be the best time to butt into the conversation “I think it’s best if I explain this one Wonnie, being as I’m the one with the magic sniffer” she pointed to her nose goofily and turned towards Yuri “Basically you’re covered in Yena’s alpha scent, you might be asking yourself:  _ “Yujin what is an alpha scent?”  _ Well, don’t you worry my little witchy friend I shall explain! Ok so, all wolves have a scent, vampires have one too but I’ll get to that in a second, anyways so like I said all wolves have a scent that’s unique to them.” Yujin rambled on waving her hands dramatically as she spoke “Witches and humans can’t really smell any of them at all because their noses aren’t equipped for it or something I guess. Anyways, alphas like Yena have a more potent scent, if you’ve noticed a sort of energy radiating from Yena that would be her alpha scent, because you’re a witch you can’t smell it on her but you can feel her power radiating off. I don’t have that sort of vibe because I’m not an alpha, does that make sense?” Yujin asked Yuri, trying to make sure the other girl was keeping up. 

Yuri paused, thinking for a moment before responding, “Kind of I guess? But what does it have to do with me?”

“So basically when a wolf scents you it means they marked you in a way, hence the term scent marked. If anything or anyone does something to you they’re in big trouble, especially because Yena is the pack’s alpha. She scented you so it means that you’re basically an honorary member of our pack, we have to do everything in our power to protect you.” Yuri gulped, finally understanding why Yena asked her to wear her jacket, “But you said I also smelled like Chaewon? She’s not a wolf.”

Yujin continued “Vampires also have this distinct scent, they can’t really mark stuff so-to-speak but it still sends a warning signal, that says  _ “Hey I’m friends with a very powerful vampire so back off!”  _ My best guess is that the jacket you’re wearing is Yena’s and Chaewon’s so it has both their scents on it, right?”

Yuri and the two other girls continued to walk in silence while Yuri tried to make sense of this entire situation and what it meant. Surely Yena and Chaewon were just being hospitable, but then again the rumors about the couple that she’s been told always seem to say that they are aloof and cold. 

The young witch’s thoughts were interrupted by a harsh shove, “Watch where you’re going, blood bag”, in front of Yuri stood the very same vampire that had lunged at her during breakfast. 

“Jennie” Yujin protectively growled out, “Why am I not surprised.” 

The vampire, who Yuri assumed was named Jennie, huffed, “Always trying to be the hero aren’t you, Ahn Yujin” her eyes suddenly flashed a cold menacing red, a much different shade from the warm red of Chaewon’s eyes that Yuri had grown accustomed too.

Jennie inhaled deeply, taking in Yuri’s scent, “Wait a minute, that isn’t it at all, looks like this little slut went and got herself scent marked on the first day.” Jennie’s cold glare shifted to Yuri “Pray tell, what exactly did you do to get Yena and Chaewon to even pay attention to you, let alone mark you.” 

The vampire stepped forward, reaching a hand out to gingerly caress Yuri’s face, “Probably let Chaewon almost suck you dry. That bitch has Yena on such a tight leash, she could get her to do anything, even scent mark you to keep you all to herself as a personal blood bank.”

Yuri was shaking with rage, it was one thing to call her a slut or a blood bag, but it was another to assume that she was being used by the only people she opened up to.

“Jennie, was it? Listen here, you don’t know shit about Chaewon, Yena, or me. So just move along ok, cause if you think Yujin is trying to play the hero, you’re in for one hell of a surprise when Yena and Chaewon show up.” Yuri spat out, taking several steps back to put space in between her and Jennie, who in response matched Yuri stride for stride. 

“You think I’m going to let some little witch that doesn’t even know how to control her powers yet scare me?” Jennie scoffed, rolling her eyes “It’s time for a reality check blood bag, Yena and Chaewon are in a relationship, as in they are dating each other. This little thing you think you have with them is all just for show. They’re playing you like a violin and your desperate ass is singing at the slightest touches.”

Yujin growled at the thought of someone thinking such low things of her alpha and her new friend. Wonyoung, who was holding Yujin back, afraid her partner in crime would start a fight, was close to letting go if Jennie kept running her mouth. Yuri felt tingles run down her spine, she had enough of this girl who was giving her shit on the first day, “I’ll give you one last chance to leave me alone Jennie.” 

The vampire laughed, pinning Yuri against the wall “Oh really? Or you’ll do what?”. Yuri didn’t have time to answer because as the words left Jennie’s mouth she was thrown fifteen feet down the hallway. There stood Yena, chest heaving and filled with rage, beside her stood Chaewon, ever so cool and collected “Or that'll happen.” Yuri smirked at Chaewon’s words. 

Jennie stood up, straightening out her disheveled school uniform, “Of course, the guard dog is here. Should have figured you wouldn’t be able to do anything yourself Yuri.” Yena let out an intimidating growl, it was no longer her in control, just like the other day at Check-In Yena’s wolf was out and it was not happy.

“Leave. Yul. Alone.” 

Chaewon assessed the situation and decided to let Yena’s wolf have a little bit of fun before she calmed it down, after all no one messes with Yuri on their watch. 

While Yena’s wolf was doing its thing, Yuri quickly went to Chaewon’s side, “Are you going to stop her?” The vampire simply shrugged, “Maybe. Maybe not. I’m still trying to decide.”

Yujin on the other hand was cheering on her alpha in what had turned into an old fashioned fist fight between the two supernaturals, “Get her Yen! Hit her with the One-Two Jab!”

Yena chuckled at her younger friend’s antics before landing a punch on the left side of Jennie’s face. “Come on Jen, you aren’t even putting up a decent fight.” Yena ducked as Jennie threw a wild punch in her direction. While the vampire was caught off balance due to her hit not landing, Yena grabbed Jennie’s extended arm and threw her to the ground. In a flash the wolf was on top of her opponent.

“What was that you called Yuri?” 

Her left fist made contact on Jennie’s cheek.

“You called her a  _ blood bag? _ ”

Now her right fist.

“A _ slut? _ ”

Another left hit.

“You dare threaten Yuri?  _ Our Yuri? _ ” 

Yena was about to land another blow when she felt a hand on her shoulder, the cool scents of a familiar rosemary mint shampoo and something that was just undeniably Chaewon filled the air around her, “Come on my love, it’s time for lunch.”

Yena sighed, her wolf releasing its reins and allowing her to retake control. She got off of Jennie and silently went into Chaewon’s embrace, burying her nose in the junction of her girlfriend’s neck, desperate to be close to her scent. 

After a few moments the crowd around them seemed to disburse after realizing the fight was over, Wonyoung pulled away a reluctant Yujin who wanted to spend time with her alpha, “Yena that was so cool! You totally kicked her ass!” the younger wolf yelled from down the hall while being dragged by her backpack. 

Now the only ones left were Yena, Yuri, Chaewon, and a semiconscious Jennie. Chaewon unwrapped her arms from Yena “Go to Yuri real quick love I have some business to handle.” Yena slowly backed out from Chaewon’s embrace and walked into Yuri’s waiting arms. 

This hug was different from the one she shared with Chaewon, unlike Chaewon’s embrace where Yena was wrapped up in Chaewon’s arms and pulled in tight, Yena was the dominant one in this hug. She brought Yuri in right to her chest and put her head onto her own shoulder. Yena let out a low hum, “You’re safe now my Yul, Chaewon and I will always keep you safe” all Yuri could reply with was, “I know” because she does know. She knows that Yena and Chaewon would protect her like they protect each other. She just doesn’t know what that means or what that makes them. 

While Yuri was wrapped in Yena, Chaewon decided it would be best to fulfill some of her duties as second representative vampire. Slowly Chaewon approached Jennie’s body; she wasn’t dead, obviously, but she sure looked like it. Chaewon looked down at the other vampire, lightly tapping her with her shoe to avoid getting her hands dirty, “Don’t you think I’ve had my ass beat enough already?” Jennie groaned out. Chaewon chuckled “Personally, I could have let Yena go on a little longer. I just don’t want to miss lunch.” The second representative vampire then reached into her school bag and pulled out a yellow detention slip and dropped it on Jennie, “Consider this your court verdict, you’ve been served.” With that being said and done the vampire briskly turned around and headed towards her girlfriend and Yuri, “So, who’s ready for lunch?”

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey besties, sorry for the late update I've been swamped. Please enjoy this update and remember to leave feedback. Also, this is your daily reminder to vote for IZ*ONE in their MAMA nomination categories.

Yena closed her eyes and hummed to herself, taking in the warmth of the sun, a calm smile spreading over her face. She felt calmer like this, taking in the world’s natural energy and the presence of Chaewon, though this time was different considering Yuri and her friend’s sat with the couple. 

Chaewon and Yena weren't the most sociable people, yet here they were sitting with what Yena would describe as over half of Enozi’s student population, granted in all reality it was only Yuri and three other people, nevertheless, for Yena it might as well have been a hundred people. 

With the couple sat Yuri, obviously, along with Hitomi, Wonyoung, and Yujin. Thankfully Yena was familiar with the wolf and her witchy companion, so the only person Yena truly didn’t know was Hitomi. 

“And then Yena grabbed Jennie’s arm and threw her to the ground! It was like she was a superhero!” Yujin was going on for the umpteenth time about the fight before lunch, wildly explaining it to Hitomi who was soaking in every word of gossip. 

Chaewon sat cooley, sipping from her blood bottle, her arm tightly around Yena’s waist as her ever constant anchor and reminder that everything was ok and that they were safe. 

Yuri silently took in the display in front of her, her friends excitedly chattering amongst themselves and of course the image of Chaewon and Yena, easing the itch in the back of her mind that has grown the past two days, though some of Jennie’s words still clouded her thoughts. 

“You’re thinking too loud again.” Yuri’s breath hitched, the warm feeling of Chaewon’s breath against her ear seeping into her. “Relax, okay?” Chaewon offered Yuri a warm smile, “Jennie is always bitchy towards new students”

That didn’t make Yuri feel much better, quite frankly she was tired of Enozi and everything it had to offer, well almost everything. Though it was technically still her first day Yuri didn’t think she could ever grow tired of Yena and Chaewon, something about them seems different, warm, almost as if she’s known them for months or years. 

***

The rest of Yuri’s day was unceremoniously dull, dinner time at Enozi school for the supernatural had approached quicker than expected, then again Yuri’s day had been anything but slow. Walking with Hitomi down the stairs to the dining hall Yuri thought aloud to herself, “Do you think Yena and Chaewon would join us again?”. 

Hitomi chuckled “Yuri, I’m saying this as not only your roommate but as someone who’s been a student at Enozi for several years; You could ask Yena and Chaewon to carry you around to all your classes and I’m pretty sure they would do it for you” a pink blush suddenly bloomed across Yuri’s face. 

“Now I wouldn’t go that far, maybe only to a few classes before those two snuck off to suck face somewhere” claimed a voice Yuri had never heard. She looked to her right to see a strange girl walking next to her with Nako walking next to her,  _ this must be Minju _ . The stranger sent Yuri a quick wink and a flash of her red eyes to confirm her suspicion,  _ yup definitely Minju. _

“Oh please Min, just because you walked in on them one time doesn’t mean they're hormone-filled teenagers that can’t keep their hands off each other” Nako added jokingly.

Minju deadpanned “It was twice, and that’s exactly what it means.”

“Come to think about it, today is the first day I’ve actually seen them attend all their classes without sneaking off to do god knows what in the woods” Hitomi quickly tacked onto Minju’s prior declaration. 

Yuri blushed once again thinking of her first glimpse of the couple in the woods and that night when Chaewon had pulled Yena impossibly close to her eyeing her as if she were the vampire’s last meal, “Can-we-just-not-talk-about-this,” the witch quickly mumbled out, words mashing together. 

The other girls took note of Yuri’s clearly flustered look and decided it was best to skip through the rest of the subject. 

Hitomi, Nako, Minju, and Yuri made it to the dining hall quickly after that, “Hey mind if Nako and I sit with you tonight? Hyewon normally makes us sit with her so she can keep an eye on us but she’s busy with council stuff tonight” Minju asked the witches as they headed to their usual table.

Waiting for the witches to join them sat Wonyoung and Yujin, the pup perking up as soon as she heard her friends, “Over here! Guys, we’re over here!” Yujin shouted, standing up and waving her arms frantically to gain the attention of her friends, subsequently gathering the entire student body's attention. Wonyoung quickly grabbed her friend’s shirt and pulled the wolf back down to lightly scold her for not using her inside voice. 

The witches and their vampire additions gathered around the table in their usual seats as their meals magically appeared in front of them. Yujin, unsurprisingly, was the first to speak up. 

“Oh by the way Yena told me to tell Yuri that her and Chaewon won’t be here for dinner, they have a council meeting to deal with Jennie’s outburst today,” the wolf said offhandedly before chomping down on what Yuri could only assume to be some sort of meat. 

“Oh yeah that’s probably why Hyewon was called, Honestly I thought they found out it was Minju and I who switched out all the eye of newt for orbeez in the potions lab”

Wonyoung and Hitomi’s forks clattered to the floor, “That was YOU?!” the two witches yelled in unison, their quick change in emotions causing the lights to flicker throughout the dining hall. “Do you know how difficult it is to scrub failed healing potions out of your hair? Well let me tell you, it’s not very easy!” Wonyoung shouted, “Your stupid prank caused half the school’s cauldrons to explode!”

Nako and Minju looked at each other before sharing a fist bump, “And we would do it all over again” Nako’s smirk faltered, “I mean, we would if it wasn’t for the new security enchantment Eunbi and Chaeyeon put into place.”

Yuri spent the rest of her dinner watching in amusement as the two vampires proceeded to retell most of the more elaborate pranks they had pulled, along with watching Hitomi, Wonyoung, and Yujin’s shocked reactions. Maybe, Yuri could get used to Enozi for reasons other than her fixation with a certain couple. 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, it's been a hot minute, my bad! I wish this chapter was longer than it actually is, considering how long it's been since my last update, but I went through a major medication change and it was rough to write while it was happening. Anyways here you go!

Chaewon felt her back release an ever so satisfying  _ pop _ as she stretched out her arms before laying back down. Classes had finished for the day and the two girls wanted to spend some time alone with each other before their council meeting with the rest of the representatives. Yena figured it would be best for both her and her wolf to spend some time outdoors to try and calm down all the pent up adrenaline from today’s many  _ many  _ stressors. So here the couple was, sitting on the same dock that they had shared with Yuri the night before, their feet barely skimming the water as their legs dangled limply off the edge. The two girls had their school bags placed under their heads as makeshift pillows, hands intertwined, just taking in the calming effects of their surroundings. 

Yena was the first to break the silence, her head perking up from her bag as she did so, “Chaewon?”

The younger craned her neck to face her girlfriend while letting out a hum of acknowledgment, Yena took that as her sign to continue, “I’m having trouble figuring out what I’m feeling.”

Chaewon thought carefully for a second before replying softly, “Is this about Yuri?” Yena nodded, “It confused me, how I felt so protective over her. We’ve known her for a day and I easily lost control earlier with Jennie, it’s just odd.”

Chaewon carelessly played with Yena’s fingertips, lacing and unlacing their hands, fingers dancing around each other, “I wouldn’t call it odd per say, it’s not odd to care for others. Maybe it’s because she didn’t allow other people’s words to dictate her opinion on us, she got to know us before making assumptions.” 

Yena sighed, Chaewon’s response did make sense, still, she didn’t fully believe that could be the main factor of her outburst. Chaewon continued, “Let’s give it a week, by then you and your wolf will be more accustomed to Yuri and we can figure it out from there, sound good?” 

Yena didn’t know what she did in her past life to deserve someone as understanding as Chaewon, someone who was patient with both her and her wolf, Yena truly was lucky. 

“Now” Chaewon stood up, quickly dusting off her clothes from the grimy dock, “Let’s head in my love, I believe the council meeting should be starting soon,” the vampire picked up her school bag and reached out a delicate hand to help Yena up. The two then made their journey back to the school, hand in hand, smiles dawned on their faces that only appeared when they were with each other. 

***

The council meeting took place in a large room, something Chaewon always found curious considering there were only six members in total; Eunbi and Chaeyeon representing the witches, Yena and Sakura for the werewolves, and Hyewon and herself on behalf of the vampires, obviously. The meeting starts as most do, everyone stating their name and position for the record, another thing Chaewon found odd, it’s not like there was ever a change in members, for as long as she can remember this is how the council had always been. 

“Alright,” Eunbi stood up from her seat, clapping her hands together once to gain everyone’s undivided attention, “I’m sure everyone knows the reason for today’s meeting, it seems as if our newest student, Jo Yuri, has left quite an impression on her first day,” 

Yena narrowed her eyes at Eunbi, obviously taking offense to what the head witch had said, Chaeyeon, ever the peacekeeper, took quick note of this and cut Eunbi off. “We know this is none of Yuri’s fault, she just so happens to somehow have the world's worst luck ever,” this seemed to satisfy Yena, visibly releasing the tension in her body.

“Right,” Eunbi continued, slightly annoyed at the interruption “When it comes down to it there are two major key points for this meeting. first of all, this morning’s incident in the dining hall, and secondly the scuffle that occurred this afternoon,” Eunbi emphasized while not so subtly motioning towards Yena. 

Hyewon was the first to address the situations that had been presented, “First of all, I would like to arrange a time where Jennie can formally apologize to Yuri,” this caused even Chaewon to question Hyewon’s sanity, she knew how unpredictable Jennie could be, she also knew Jennie was too proud for her own good. Chaewon politely raised her hand to call attention to herself, “If I may interrupt my co-representative for a moment I would just like to say, what the fuck,” Hyewon sighed, of course not only did the council have to worry about Yena’s weird attachment to the new girl, they also had to deal with Chaewon. 

“If my co-representative would let me finish she would know that I wanted Jennie’s apology to be supervised,” Yena’s hand quickly shot up at Hyewon’s proposal for a supervisor “I’ll do it!”. This of course caused just about everyone in the room to let out a groan of frustration, Hyewon continued, “Love the enthusiasm Yena, but seeing as this is an issue between a witch and a vampire, there is no reason for the wolves to be involved.” Yena deflated before quickly perking up again, “Oh, then Chaewon will do it!” she said as if she was the smartest in the room for finding such an obvious loophole.

The council members all looked at Chaewon, hoping she would get the hint that this was a job for head representatives and wishing that she could gently explain that to Yena. “My love,” Hyewon rolled her eyes at Chaewon’s romanticism, “I believe this is a job best suited for the head representatives.” Yena opened her mouth to protest but was quickly cut off by Chaewon, “Besides, while Yuri is out we can play a few rounds of Mario Kart together?” Yena huffs in defeat, “Fine. Next subject, Jennie’s punishment, personally I think we should lock her in the wolf cellar for a week until she begs for forgiveness.” 

The council sighed, this was going to be a long meeting. 

Chaeyeon, ever the opportunist, took this pause in the room to speak up, “If I may, I think I’ve come up with a solution that solves around seventy five percent of our current issues,” Eunbi gave her second in command a nod of approval to continue. 

“Starting with the first major issue, Yuri, no matter how adorable, has no control over her abilities. A five year old could probably defend herself better than Yuri, in her transcripts it talked about a fire,” Yena and Chaewon shared a quick glance at the mention of Yuri’s incident involving her friend and the ouija board, “It seems as though her powers are brought out through extreme emotions, I suggest Eunbi, a few of the higher up witches, and myself give her private lessons. Not only to help her better understand her powers but to help her learn to defend herself so she doesn’t have to rely on others.”

Yena and Chaewon winced, that last statement was definitely directed towards them, Chaeyeon continued “As for Jennie, I think cleaning out the wolf cellars as the next couple full moons should be sufficient enough.” The council all seemed to nod in agreement to the most useful proposal.

Yena clapped her hands together and stood up “Great, well that settles that! Thank you Chaeyeon,” she turned to her girlfriend, hand extended “Now let's go, if we hurry we can make it to dinner in time for dessert, I heard they have cake!”

Chaewon looked towards the rest of the council, catching a certain glint in Eunbi's eyes, something that said _we aren't finished_ _._

“Actually love, I have something I need to talk to Hyewon about in private, vampire things,” that was a lie, Chaewon did not have vampire things to talk about with Hyewon, rather she had to speak with the rest of the council about Yena’s little  _ outburst _ earlier.

“Oh. Well, I’m going to get cake, see you after though. Right?” and with that, the werewolf girl left the council room, that was, after she gave her girlfriend a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“So,” Eunbi clapped her hands together, once a certain werewolf had finally left, “What's the situation with you, Yena, and Yuri?” the rest of the council's eyes flew towards Chaewon.

  
  



End file.
